Best friends
by everwoodcoffee14
Summary: This is my first Everwood Fan Fic. And she's friends with Ephram. She's from new york!completefic. About a Girl that mov
1. Ephram and Erika

! here is my first everwood fanfic. i will have more updated soon!

chapter 1                                              

**       FRIDAY:******

        Ephram was walking down the school hall with his friends, Colin Heart, and Amy Abbot.

" Aims do you and ephram want to go to the movies tonight?" Said Colin.

" Umm, sure why not, how 'bout you Ephram?"

" no I cant go remember dad went to new york for the week and he wont be back till tonight late, I have to stay home with Delia" said Ephram " but how about a rain check?"

" yeah sure. We got to go but we'll see you later we got to get to the movie"

"See ya"

  Amy and Colin walked away holding hands, around them Ephram felt like a third wheel!

Oh well, Ephram had to go pick up Delia from school.

"Ephram! I got an A+ on my spelling paper!"

" That's great, come on to celebrate we'll go home and have ice cream BEFOR dinner!"

" Cool!"

  They went home and when they got there they were surprised to see their dads car at home, 

Ephram ran in the house

" Dad why are you home early?"

" Its great to see you to Ephram" Said Dr. Brown sarcastically 

' No really why are you at home?"

" I came home early and I have a surprise for you but you have to wait until Monday to get it that's when it'll be here!"

" Fine I'll wait"

 The next two days passed, like chilled molasses. Then Monday came and Ephram was at school, he was in for something that he could have never expected.

Chapter 2.

" Mom I still don't see why we have to move to this hell hole and on a on week notice?"

" There are much better job options In Everwood, that's why,''

" Fine" said Erika a pretty 16 year old who had long brown hair with red tips, wearing dark colors.

 They were moving from the nice familiarity of New-York City to move to some hellhole of a town in Colorado.

 As Erika talked her Mom Beth drove into Everwood,

" Ok where is our house?"

" I think it's on….' Beth looked at a sheet of paper " Dearborn street' Beth said turning on a street," here we are!" Erika looked up at an old fashioned house.

"It looks ok," she said looking a little shocked after their ultra modern town house in New York this looked horrible "but it looks a little OLD!"

" Yes it is. Look go register yourself at school, and go on to your classes'

" Fine " said Erika grabbing her backpack and starting to walk in the direction that she hoped was the right one.

" Hi you must be new here," said a pretty girl with long blond hair.

" Yeah, umm do you know where the school is?

"Yeah sure, you can walk with me, I'm Amy"

"Erika" they talked, for a while until they got to school and then, Erika went to the office got her schedule, and went to her first class.

   Erika managed to find her way around school, and get through her classes.

Erika looked at her schedule,

" Lunch, finally"

 She walked in to the lunchroom, ad headed for the lunch line, and that's when she saw him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I hope you liked it I will be posting more so r/r


	2. puma's and izzi's and white paint

Here is the second chapter of my story.

Chapter 3                                                               

"Puma!" Ephram heard a name that only one person has ever called him, bring yelled across the cafeteria, 

" What?' he turned around and saw an extremely pretty girl with red hair tips running towards him,

" Erika?"

"yup!" she said as she finally made it to Ephram, and gave him a bear hug, " never thought that I'd be so glad to see you, eph"

" You look great!"

" Thanks so do yu…… hey what did you do to ur hair? It's not purple, I kept my tips.!" Said Erika fingering her tips.

" Umm I let it grow out."

" Well I like it purple, but this way is cool too!" said Erika smiling." I think you can pull it off!"

" Thanks, so lets grab a table," said Ephram taking Erika's arm, and leading her to a table,

" Ahem," said Colin jerking his head tawards Erika,

" Oh right Erika this is Colin Hart, Colin this is my best friend from New-York, I think she is visiting."  Erika inturrepted 

" Acctually we just moved here" said Erika walking over to an empty table.

" Oh yeah cuz of your dad right? I am so sorry about the car crash" said ephram looking more sympathetic then Colin had ever seen him.

" Umm puma?????" said colin repressing a laugh.

"Yeah, her nick name is Izzie.  See I had this pair of puma shoes with my name on them and I like almost never took them off. So she started calling me 'Puma'. 

She got her nick name cuz Isabelle is her real name, and when Delia was learning to talk, this was before Erika went by Erika, she could'nt say ' Isabelle' so she called her Izzie, and I guess it kind of stuck!"

 At that point Amy walked up

" Hey guy's hey Erika, Colin," Said Amy sitting down across from Colin, leaning across the table to give him a kiss,

" so this is THE, Amy?" Erika mouthed to Ephram who was sitting next to Colin ,

" yup" mouthed Ephram back.

 The rest of lunch went fine and then it was time to go home, 

' so where are you staying?"

" Something Dearborn street" said erika shrugging her sholders.

" that's where I live!!" 

" cool!, lets go! I can't wait to see Delia I haven't seen her for so long! "

" here we are" Said Ephram and Erika in unison.

" What? This is my house"

" Well this is the house my mom said that we moved into" They looked at each other and bolted to the front door.

"MOMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Ephram. Its so nice to see you honey" said Beth hugging Ephram.

" Hello Mrs.Davis, Umm what are you doing in this house?  Erika said that you live here?"

" Andy, you may want to come in here"

"Hi kids!!" In walked Dr. Andy Brown.

" Hey Dr.Brown." said Erika arely looking at Andy " umm why did you tell me this is our house mom?"

"you two might want to sit down."

They went into the living room and then this,

"we wanted to tell you guys but we thought it best, WE got married!!!!" said Beth Beaming!

" WHAT??????????????????????" screamed Ephram and Erika, at the same time.

" yes and that means that your bedroom upstairs, next to Ephrams! You are free to do it however you want to "

"ok may I have my bags?" said Erika threw clenched teeth " I wan to unpack, "

  erika went upstairs with her bags, Ephram went to his room.

As erika opened the door to her 'new' room

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

screamed Erika,

 "What?" said Beth, Delia, Ephram, and Andy.

" My room it's it's….. It's… WHITE!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

hope your liked it! R/r !!!


	3. Honey moon's, partys, new york and broth

 Here is my new chapter hope you guys like it!!!

If you want more you have to review~!!!!!

Chapter 4

" how about this color?" said Beth holding up A pink rosebud wallpaper. Ephram  started to laugh and couldn't stop.

" I think I would rather die a most painful…painful death!" Said erika with a perfectly straight face, Beth sighed,

" then lets move onto paint."

" how about this?" said Erika holding up a medium purple paint chip.

" well at least it's not black"

They have painted Erika's room and gotten settled in, when Andy and Beth went on their honeymoon.

" Bye, now are you sure that you will be ok?"  said Beth looking at the children,

" YES, we have told you that a least a dozen times." Said Ephram looking aggravated.

" ok see ya" said Beth kissing everybody on the cheek.

" bye." Said Andy giving Delia a hug.

They left and Delia went over to Nina's,

"Ready?" Said Erika holding her car keys.

" yeah!!!" said Ephram smiling. " but I get to pick a color right?"

" of course but I know it'll be  purple."

" Fine I'll see when we get there"

They got into their Jeep, grand cherokee, and headed to the hair salon.

" Hi I want to get my Foxtails touched up! and my friend want's to  get the tips of his hair dyed Red too!"

" Yes I do!"

"  this reminds me of the first time we dyed our hair…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Yes I can't believe we got out of the house" said a thirteen year old Erika,

" yeah, at least we didn't get cought, can you believe that they thought you were getting your hair cut?"

" yeah and that you were to? And I am getting my hair cut"

" yeah that's kinda true!" they laughed as they walked down the street into the salon.

"Hello my friend and I are here to get our hair dyed!, I want red fox tails and he want's all around purple!"

" and a cut!" 

" All right please you sit here and you sit here and someone will be right with you!" said a pretty lady with red streaks in her hair.

They each took a seat at one of the cubicals,

 " this is it, when we come out of here we will have the looks for being a teenager!"

about an hour passes

" omg you look great!" exclamed Erika,

" you to" said Ephram!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``` end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

 " now you look semi normal!" said Erika eyeing Ephrams hair tips.

" yeah, and your hair looks more vibrant!"

" lets go and get some new cloths for our new look!"

ephram smiled, as they drove into the mall parking lot.

Chapter 5:

" no way ephram, you can not go to school looking like that" giggled Erika as Ephram walked out of the dressing room,

" Why not?" 

" You are wearing RED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, but she was laughing.

" I think I may be able to pull it off though." 

" Fine it's your turn to model some cloths." Said Ephram running into the changing stall again.

" fine" said Erika running, into the cloths part of the store and grabbing a red mini skirt and a Red bell sleeve shirt and going back into the dressing room and changing

" WOW, I never knew that you would look good in colors" Exclaimed Ephram,

" so it really looks that bad huh?"

" No I think you should get it!"

MONDAY: 

Monday at school Erika and Ephram walked down the hall at school, Erika wearing the red mini and red shirt. Ephram was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a dark red colored shirt over it.

" I can't believe that we are actually wearing colors." Said Erika through the side of her mouth still trying to smile.

" Yeah, and you got me to wear red, people are staring."

" I know but red matches my hair and it looked, nice with your new red hair, so sue me."

" Hey wow you two look really good." Said Amy walking up to them.

" Yeah you do, colors… Ephram are you going softie?" said Colin.

, That night it was storming worse then it ever had,

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," A scream came from Delia's Room at about midnight, Ephram and Erika had made her go to bed but they were huddled up on the couch watching a movie. 

" I'll go Eph "Said Erika getting up to go see what Delia was screaming about, she ran up the stair's to Delia's room,

" What's wrong kiddo?" said Erika knealing by Delia's bed.

" It's raining an thundering" 

"Yeah?"

" And mom died on a night like this" I hadn't noticed that Ephram had followed her upstairs.

" Oh, my dad did to"

" Can you guy's stay with me tonight?"

 Ephram and I looked at each other and then at Delia's bed,

" Sure, but let's move down to the couch." I got Delia's pillow and blanket, while Ephram picked up Delia and carried her downstairs. Erika went to her room and got her pillow, then went to Ephram's and got his, and went downstairs.

 Later that night: 

" MMmgmph." I said my face in my pillow; I tried to put her head up and realized that Delia had an arm over her head immobilizing her.

" Delia. Could you please move your arm?" 

" What? Said a sleepy Delia.

"She said to please move your arm."  That came from a heap of pillows and legs at the end of the couch, which Erika thought was Ephram. " And while you are at it would you mind moving your foot?"

That got a laugh from everyone.

" Hey how 'bout I make us some pancakes and bacon?" as I was trying to disentangle herself from the mess of the couch.

" Wait; you can cook right?" Delia said.

" Yeah. Don't tell me that you forgot the Saturday's you, Ephram and Skug were at my house, eating breakfast do you?" Delia giggled.

" Nope of course not silly!" she got up and trotted to the bathroom.

" Well I didn't forget.!!!" Said Ephram.

" Good!" I said smiling. We walked into the kitchen and there was a knock on the door,

" Hey Nina, come on in" Ephram said, so this must be Nina: Ephram had mentioned her in a couple of his E-mails.

"Hey sorry to disturb you this early but I had to take a early shift at mama joy's and I was wondering if you'd watch Sam?" Said Nina ushering Sam into the house, Then she saw me, " Hi you must be Erika! I'm Nina!" She said extending her hand, which I shook.

"Yeah, I am! Hey Sam!"

"HEY! WHERE'S DELIA?"

"She's upstairs." Sam skittled off to see Delia. " Yeah sure we'll watch Sam!"

" Thanks Ephram, I'll be back to get him this afternoon." She said heading to the door. "Thanks you guys!

"Welcome, see you later." They said goodbye and I went ahead and made extra breakfast, for Sam too. According to Ephram Sam has two hollow legs.

 Ephram went upstairs to change before breakfast, Delia and Sam were doing something upstairs with Lego's, and there was a knock at the front door.

"  I'm coming!" I shouted, from the kitchen looking at the things on the stove to make sure they would not burn.

" Man this house is busy today" I muttered under my breath. I opened the door.

" Amy? umm sorry hi come in" I was completely shocked to see her I though that they only talked at school.  " Hi I et you want to see Ephram, hold on… Ephraaa…"

She cut me off.

" No actually I came here to see if you'd want to hang out today?" again I was shocked, I mean we would say hi if we passed eachther in the halls but she wasn't my good friend or anything.   "Um sure, we were just about to have breakfast, would you like some?" 

" You probably should she is a really good cook." Said Ephram from the stairs.

" Ok then, sure!" we walked into the kitchen and had breakfast. Then somehow we ended spending the entire day watching movies or laughing, eating, or im-ming people!

Suprisingly it was fun

 And I don't even like Amy!  Well I guess its Colin I don't like, after he slammed Ephram into the truck hood, I have no sympathy.  People only see what they want to see, In this case it's Colin: they think that just being alive is enough and that if he does something wrong he doesn't have to pay. They're wrong. He does.

Well the week went on and we had so much fun. We stayed up late and on the day our parents were supposed to come home the phone rung. I went to answer.

 " Hello"

" Hi, honey this is mom" My stomach dropped.

" Yeah?"

"Honey we like it here so much we're going to stay a few extra nights! We'll wire you some money!" 

" Wow! Umm that's really nice for you mom! So I guess we'll see you?"

" In 4 days!" she was giddy.     " So see ya and give my love! Bye"   
  
"Bye" I couldn't believe it!   " " EPHRAM… DELIA… YOU CAN STOP CLEANING NOW!"

" Why?" 

" Cuz my mom just called and they're staying in canccon for 4 more days!"   I was totally ecstatic and Ephram came running into the kitchen!

" Really?"

"Yeah!" we kinda had neglected the cleaning so. " You can stop cleaning!"

" And you know what this calls for don't you?" I shook my head  " a party!" I choked on the soda I was drinking.

" What?" I was totally shocked; Ephram had never been the ' come on I've got the keg let's get plastered' kinda guy. So… I was shocked.

  " Yeah a part…" Delia interrupted him.

" When are Beth and dad coming home?" 

  
" I told you they are staying in can coon for 4 extra days!"

   " Oh … ok." She went upstairs.

" What were you saying?"

" Ok a party tomorrow here!" 

" Umm, don't mind me I'm just the voice of reason, but what would we do with Delia?"

" Umm Nina is going out of town tomorrow to Denver and she said Delia could come! Its over night!"

" Well I guess, but no keg."

  
"Ok that's reasonable, besides I don't want to get arrested!"

 Delia went to nina's and they left then we got the party stuff! 

" Think we can show these Everwoodiens how to part New York style?"

" Yeah!"

SATURDAY:

  I think we bought the Entire store, of lanterns and such!

   We Put the Lanterns and food, on the patio in the back yard. And we spread the word in 24 hrs and that was amazing.  

 I was getting ready for the party, and the doorbell rung.

" I'll get it," said Ephram from The kitchen. I hurried to finish getting ready in my room, then there were footsteps on the stairs,

" Hey!" I turned around and there was Kevin, my older brother.

End chapter 

If you want more r/r!!!!!!!!!


	4. Parties, Sleepovers and plays

New chapter.

" KEV!"  I jumped across the room, and hugged him. " What are you doing here?"  Ok let me fill you in. my brother has been in boarding school since he was 9.

" Well, I had a two week furlough and I thought that you might like to see your older brother!" Also the cool thing about my brother is that he's only 10 months older then I am! 

" Well of course I want to see you!"  I was excited,   " we're about to have a NY style party! U wanna help?"

" Sure!" we went downstairs and the people started to come and it was so not Suprising that everyone liked my brother!  Which was no surprise. Everyone likes him in NY. He wanted to go to boarding school though. He never really hung out with my gang; he was always more prep style. I was more Ephram's style.

The party got started and there was a lot of music.

    
 " Hey you wanna dance?" came a voice from next to me. OMG It was Greg The guy I liked from school,]

" Umm sure!" he took my hand and we went to the dance floor outside. ( Outside was the best thing we had to since we didn't have a NY roof to use so we decorated the yard like a roof top!)

" This is a great party!" he said smiling. 

" Yeah I think so too! Ephram and I used to help set up roof top parties In New York!"

" It's cool!" oh my gosh! I actually had to look up to see his eyes since I'm considered a tall girl at 5'7. He had these incredible Green eyes, medium brown hair that kinda was falling in his eyes and he looked hott! He was looking at me and then Ephram walked up talk about good timing.

" Hey you two!" He was smiling, and I gave him the death stare. "Ok so I think I'll be going to get a soda! Bye!" as he walked away he winked at me.

" So how has the play been coming?" I asked he was doing a play, written by one of the freshman. It was an adaptation of a Nancy drew book!  Well. It just used the characters she made up the mystery; it was about a murder.

" It's going good. 'Cept that no one who tried out for Nancy made the cut they were all terrible.  Which is bad for me seeing as I play Ned." I looooved drama and acting so.

" Hey do you think they'd let me try out?" he stopped dancing and looked at me.

" You know what?"  he stopped talking and looked thought full. 

" what?"

" I think you should try out for her! You'd probably be great!"

" Really?" 

" Yeah!!!"

"ok then I think I will!" wow I hadn't tried out for a play since………. 6 weeks before my dad died. I was performing that night. My mom made my dad leave work early to come see me. Then he got in the car crash and we never saw him alive again. But you know? I got it easier then Ephram did his mom died and he adored her. My dad was a workaholic, like Andy.

" great!" Good he looked excited! Mabey he'll ask me on a date! I haven't been on a date for a while. Well since I left new York.

 " What's so great?" that was my brother, Kevin.

" I'm gonna try out for this Nancy Drew play! That the school is holding!"

  
 " Your right that is great!" he looked at Greg  " She's a real good actress, it's just she kinda stopped acting for a while."

" Yeah I did," I blushed at the comment my brother made about my acting.

" mind if I cut in?" Oh my gosh my brother is going to dance with me? Weird.

" Huh, no sure go ahead." He started to walk away then he turned around. " Erika? Would you like to eat lunch with me sometime?" YESS!!! I was totally into him.

" Of course! Bye"

  
" Bye!"

Kevin was watching me.

  
" what are you looking about?" He laughed, he has a nice laugh.

"nothing." He laughed again.

"nothing." He laughed again.

After a while we stopped dancing, and he could dance. It was fun.

 We mingled a little with the people in the party, and then I was him. Colin. He and Amy had broken up we found out that she had come to our house the next day to spend the day with Ephram.  Well not that bad for Ephram. But colin was making a little scene With Ephram. See After He broke up with Amy at the spring dance last spring. ( we're in junior year and he is a senior.) and they got back together, then broke up for good this time, Ephram didn't like the way he Treated Amy. He didn't want him at the party, he had also brought a 6 pack along and we didn't want beer at the party. 

" Oh crap. " I mumbled to Kevin.

" what?" he looked bewildered at me, I was walking over to Ephram and Colin.

" it's colin he's making a fuss."  Then I heard a whack and a' oww' that sounded suspiciously like Ephram, I walked even faster. I got to them and a little crowed had gathered, Ephram was leaning against the wall wiping a bloody lip with the back of his hand. Colin was about to go back to hit him. I ran to the middle and luckily, so did Kev.

" Break it up Colin." I said, and let Kev deal with Colin, And I went over to see if Ephram was ok.

" You ok?"

" Yeah."

" good." Then turning to Colin, " what the Hell do you think your trying to do? Hmmm? Kill Ephram? Ok from what I've heard he was a very good friend to you and you are not going to go around hitting him, got it?" he kinda rolled his eye's, " this is the second time it happened, as I remember Ephram told me you tried to break his arm once. if this happens again I'm going to call the police. I don't care about your ' good boy' rep. See I didn't know you before the accident, and from what I've heard  you like to get mad and have very violent tendencies." I took a couple of breaths,  " and you brought beer? I cant believe you that's pathetic. And Ephram just told you to leave, and you got violent? I don't think I want to see you when some one says to leave meanly." The crowed laughed.

" so you can leave right now.! And I mean it if you don't get off this land right now I will call the cops!" he kinda looked at the crowd for some support. But Amy was helping Ephram into the house to get some ice. And bright wasn't looking at him and for one none of his cronies were insight. He turned around and stormed off.   
" Thanks" whispered to me as he went into the house.

" no problem."

My brother just stared at me.

" Since when did you learn to mouth off like that?"

" I always have been able to I just didn't do it in front of my perfect big brother." He laughed, see we had this joke: he was good at everything he did! And I wasn't but I was better at acting then him!

 " Oh ok." The party went on and I went into the house to see if Ephram needed me.  Amy was helping him with an ice pack in the kitchen.

" Hey, how's the lip feel?" He looked up at me.

" Great, just perfect, couldn't be better" good he was being sarcastic. That was a good sign!

" Well glad no hear it!" I noticed when I walked into the kitchen Amy kinda hung back. "right Amy?"

" UH yeah!" she looked back to normal.

"Good. So when's this party over with?" That was Kevin he had walked into the kitchen.

" I dunno it's only 8:30. So people  will leave around……. 10?"

" Yeah!" said Amy.

" good.!"

The party went smoothly and then everyone left 'cept for Amy. Her parents were out of 

town and she had asked if she could stay with me, go figure.

 We were watching a movie, X Men. And then we went to bed Kevin roomed with  Ephram, and Amy slept in my room. 

" So how did you and Ephram meet?"  Amy asked while she was laying on my floor that night.

"Well, see our mom's knew each other for a long time. Then when we were about 6 both of our families moved into town houses that were next door to each other. and we became good friends. He's an easy listener. Ya know?"

  
" Yeah I do" I lifted my head off my pillow  and she was laying near my window, looking into the night sky, it looked nice they're was a crescent moon, my favorite.  Then I noticed that she had tears in her eye's,

" Amy?" She kinda ignored me  " Amy? What's wrong?"

She rolled over and got up then came over to my bed and sat down.

" I've been thinking, and this is not like me AT ALL! Ok, for the past year everything has been about Colin. And that take's up a lot of energy, I used to be really nice, like when I first met Ephram, I was reasonably nice, and then Colin woke up and came back, like a shell of some one I once loved……" She trailed off,

" Go ahead…"

" I wanted to believe that the real Colin was in there somewhere……." She let out a sob  "But he wasn't, and then I took what Ephram said about being devoted to seriously, and when anyone tried to give me a way out…. I didn't take them…."

" Ephram wished you hadn't taken him seriously too." She smiled.

" Yeah but I did. And I wished I didn't too! I used to wish thing's were the way they used to be, but I don't think I do now. I mean as much as I liked Kyla and that crowd, none of the people I have known my whole life, bothered to show up the day of his operation."

" Wait I thought he had 2 ops?"   
  
" Yeah he did but one of them I didn't wait in the waiting room. See I currently hated him then. " 

"SO when did you get back together?" 

" This summer at the 4th of July picnic. He remembered some of the thing's that happened and I fell for them"  she looked kind of sad sitting there.

" I think that it must feel like you did lose Colin in the crash." She was crying,. But she nodded her head.

" b…but Ephram has been a good friend throughout this whole thing. And I treated him like dirt."

" Mabey you should tell him what you think?"

" Well I guess I could.,,…………………" 

" Ok I'm going to go to the bathroom be right back" I got up and went down he hall to Ephram's room, I peaked into his room, and he was sleeping peacefully. I went over to him and tickled his ear, I know it sound's stupid but his ears are ticklish. He jumped.

" wwwwwhhat? " he whined. I kneeled down my the side of his bed and,

" Ephram you and Amy need to talk." I said it firmly  yet nicely 

"why??" He looked at my face " Okok.." he got up and mumbling he went into my room I crawled into his bed and went to sleep. 

   Then I woke up later, to the sound of someone walking through the bedroom door I looked up and Ephram was walking on his tiptoes, ( a very funny sight) trying not to wake up Kevin or me.

" Soooo, what happened." He looked startled and I looked at the clock by his bed it was 3 o'clock in the morning. " What were you guy's doing?"

" Nothing, just talking.. she said that she was sorry."

" Ok, " I laid back down.

" Hey what do you think your doing?" Ephram asked.

" Going back to sleep."   
  
"Not in my bed your not." 

" You… may.. sleep… on.. the… floor.!"  Making each word sound like a one word sentence. It was a joke between us.

  
" Fine."


	5. pancakes , brotherly suspension, flights

Next chapter: 

" Get Up!!! It's Saturday and I made a huge breakfast!" that sent Kevin Running down the stairs.

" wad'da make?" I laughed.

" Boarding school food that bad?" he nodded and laughed,

" Well I guess it was pretty bad." He sat down and ate some brekkie then  Amy made her grand appearance,

" Hey Amy! Want some breakfast?"

" Umm, sure!" she grabbed a plate. They're was a thud and a "Damn" from the stairs. I went into the hall, Ephram was sitting on the bottom step rubbing his foot.

" What happened?" 

" These stairs hate me, I tripped and stubbed my toe on the wall."

"Are you ok?" I said suppressing a laugh

" yeah I just didn't want to come in the kitchen limping.!" He laughed.

We went into the kitchen,

" Hey what happened?" Amy asked

  
"  Ephram stubbed hit foot on the wall."

"Oh are you ok?"

" Yeah!"

" Good!" I looked out the window and it was snowing!

" Hey guy's look it just started to snow!" wait it was only October. Man this town is weird.

" Oh yeah it is!"

" hey why don't we eat breakfast get dressed and then go out and play in the snow?"  Kevin said.

"I don't think so dude!" That came from Ephram.

" I think It would be fun!"  said Amy.

" Yeah I think I would too!" 

So we had breakfast changed and went outside. We built snow forts between some trees and it was  Kevin and me against Ephram and Amy. I started making snow balls and Kev threw them then I stock piled them then we ambushed them I went running out and crammed a snowball down Ephram's shirt. He screamed and laughed then tackled me into a snow drift,]

 "Musmph" I said my head in a snow drift. " get off!!!"

"not until I have your promise you wont do that again."

" Fine" he let me go I grabbed a hand full of snow and stuffed it in his face.

" HEY!!!!!!" I was in hysterics.

           We played in the snow for a few hours, then went inside and watched some movies while our clothes dried out. And we drank hot cocoa, I drank tea.

 Delia came back later that day,

" KEVIN!!!" she had always liked him.

" Hey kiddo!" he swooped her into a big hug,

" What are you doing here?" and so we  went through the he was coming for a visit thing, which was the truth.

 " Oh ok." Kev and her went into the living room to play video games.

  Ephram and I cleaned up the mess from the party. 

" so it's kinda cool to have Kev back." Said Ephram.

" Yeah I guess" I wasent as enthusiastic, as I knew I should be.

" Ok I think its so back to normal. I mean you and me hanging out and your brother over shadowing you?" Good 'ole Ephram always trying to be nice to me.

" yeah I guess that might be it too!"  I gave a feeble laugh. " The thing is I haven't seen him since the  funeral. And I checked, he has no vaycay, for another month, till Christmas"

" Oh I think I get it. Mabey he was homesick? Ya no for his mom?"

" Nope I don't think that's it, whatever it is though mom will be back soon two days." We finished cleaning and I went upstairs and got on the internet for a while. I AOL Imed a few of Kev's friends to find out why he wasn't in school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Why didn't you tell me that you got suspended?" I had run downstairs after I stopped talking to Gwen.

" Well I didn't think it mattered." 

" Well big shock it does matter. Look if mom finds out your going to be dead."

" yeah I know but I couldn't go anywhere, but home they said" He looked frustrated.

"Still you should have said something!"

" Yeah whatever, I don't care." He got upstairs and slammed Ephram's door, Ephram came down the stairs.

" Izzie?  What's wrong with him?"

   
  


" Well. He got suspended from school for a week cause he was in this big cafeteria food fight and then he and some other kids threw mashed potatoes at the head master."

" So he decided to come see his sister?"

" You got it."  We ended staying up all night, watching movies and eating popcorn.

**The next day.**

" We're home!!!" Came my mothers voice from the hall.

I got up and went to the hall.

" Hey mom! Your home 2 day's early" 

"Hey sweetie!" she said hugging me." I know we thought that it was time to go home and when we tried to book a couple more days at the hotel it was booked. So we cam home."

" Oh ok mom nice to see you" I said taking her bags." Mom you need to know something: Kevin came home from boarding school he's upstairs in Ephram's Bedroom." 

" Well that's great," She went to the bottom of the steps " KEV!!!" 

" Wait mom please be quiet, he got suspended."

" WHAT????" She said looking completely shocked.  " MY BABY?? MY perfect baby? I mean I never was shocked when your trio got suspended that time but my Kevin???" Yeah just like her if I get in trouble she expects it but with Kev, well that's a different story.

"  Yeah mom your precious Baby."

 Andy walked in as Kev walked down the stairs mom was yelling at Kev.

" Erika, What's going on?" Asked Andy.

" Kevin got expelled and mom is mad, so this could go on a while pull up a chair." He laughed, and went upstairs. I stayed downstairs and had breakfast with Ephram, Delia, and Andy. I cooked, I had heard horror stories about Andy's cooking so I offered to cook. 

 I went to go get ready for school, had my back pack and was walking out the door.

" Hey where do you think your going?" Ephram said from the hall.

" Umm school, and if your going you may want to go get ready we're late as it is." He laughed

" Erika, its Saturday!"

" OH" I paused no what to do with my day. " Ok then maybe I'll take Delia shopping"  

  
" DELIA!!" she cam down the stairs.

" What?"

" Do you want to go shopping?"

" UMMMMM ok." She ran to get her hat. And Andy came in the room,

" Where are you taking Delia?"

" Shopping if you don't mind, I'm thinking of getting her some more girl like clothes.!"

"Oh ok." He went off,  

" what is this about you taking Delia shopping?" my mom asked

" Umm I was thinking I would."

" Oh great I was noticing her jeans were getting too tight. Here's the credit card" she said handing me the credit card " try to get her a nice pair of GIRL"S jeans. Not the boys department." We laughed.

 Delia came back down the stairs.

" Ready!"

" Great! Grab your coat!"  we went out to my moms car, got in and went to the nearest boutique. 

" I am NOT trying that on.!!" Delia was being impossible, I found a really cute shirt, and nice jeans that fit.

" Please try them on! I think you'll like them."  Clearly this wasn't going to work " if you try them on and  like them I'll buy a new baseball hat!"

" Anyone I want?" 

" Yes!!"

" Ok" She went into the dressing room, and came back out five minutes later.

" How do I look?" she looked really cute it was a green T-shirt with a butterfly on it, and faded jeans.

" You look really cute!" I walked over to her a put her hair in a high ponytail. " Do you like it?"

" YEAH!! She twirled in the mirror. " What else can I get?"   we ended spending most of the day going to the different shops in town,  the selection was nothing like New York, but I suppose it will have to do.

" We're home" I called as we walked in the door around 4:30.

" Hey!" Said Ephram coming into the hall. 

  
" Do you like my clothes?" said Delia spinning to show them to her.

" yeah, they look good!" she ran to the kitchen to show Beth and Andy. Ephram whispered to me. " How the hell did you get her to wear those?"

" Umm I dunno, ok so I bribed her with a base ball hat. So sue me." He laughed. " can you help me bring in the rest of the clothes?"

we had already brought 4 bags each delia and I .

" what you have more?"   
  
" Yeah!"

he laughed.

New chapter.

I was laying in my bed that night listening to my Mom argue with Kevin. I was laying on my side and I heard my door creep open, and a shadow fell against my bed. I rolled over to see Delia and Ephram standing there.

" Hey sorry to wake you up." Said Ephram  " Or were you awake? I cant sleep cause I can hear them bickering, my room is directly above the living room."

" I was awake, so no problem." I sat up and turned on my light. " Do you guys want to talk or do you need a quiet place to sleep?"

" well I went into Ephram's room thinking that maybe his room would be quieter then mine, it wasn't. so he said we should go to yours."

" well it is pretty loud in here, but not as loud as my room." Said Ephram.   
They came over and Delia climbed in my bed, and laid down. Ephram went over to my window seat and sat down with my quilt from the end of my bed. " And Ya know the worst part of it?"

 I shook my head.

" Is that when we were eating dinner and Beth started out shouting at Kev and we had to go upstairs, we didn't get to eat, and I'm hungry."

I laughed, well usually I have a stash of food but Amy and I kinda eat all of it. So lets get in the car and find a 24 hour waffle house of something."

Delia was half asleep.

" That's a good idea Izzy." She mumbled sleepily.

" Ditto."

" so lets go."

  
" UHHH incase you haven't noticed its …" he looked at the clock. " midnight."

" So? Theirs got to be a all night restaurant and we are 16 and have drivers license's AND I have a credit card."

" Fine, lets go." We got up, I grabbed my purse, we went  to the top of the stairs, Ephram was carrying Delia. We found Andy in the hall.  
  
" Hey Andy." I whispered.

" Yeah." 

" were going to go find a all night diner, do you want to come?"

" No I think I'll stay here but bring me back something."  
  
" OK" we grabbed our coats, and trudged out in the 3 feet of snow to  Andy's car, Ephram handed Delia to me and got in the drivers seat. I climbed into the car and Delia sat or rather slumped on my lap.

We were kinda tired so we didn't talk much.  
  
" So where is the nearest 24 hour place?"

" UMM I think about a hour away."   
  
" WHAT????"  
  
" Well no where is open at 12:30 at night generally."

" Good point." We laughed, for the next half an hour I kinda dosed off now and then, with Delia on my lap I was warm. Ya know she wasn't all that heavy ether. And the car was so nice and warm……

" Izzy…… Izzy… Delia come on wake up were at the waffle house.

" Mumph" said a VERRY sleepy Delia.

  
" We are well good. Here" I handed Delia to Ephram and got out of the car, I put my foot down and it crunched.

" When did it snow again?"

" It didn't it was here."   
  
" ok, well the snow in Everwood is softer, this is more like New York Snow."  We went in got seated, and were trying to decide what to order.

" I want a Rootie Tootie jr. Ok?" said Delia leaning back against Ephram.

" Sure, What do you want Izzy?" Said Ephram Yawning,

" A Rootie Tootie 2 Puma" Gosh we were tired calling nicknames, and Delia was so cute when she was sleepy.

" Sounds good to me" We orderd and wolfed it all in about ten minutes. Including Rip van Delia.

" Thanks"   
  
" Welcome."  We talked for a few minutes.

" Oh Crap." I said as I looked out the window

" What?" said Ephram looking a little panicked.

" I cant even see the car, its snowing so hard."

" Damn!" he cursed under his breath. Good thing Delia had kinda fallin asleep angain.

" Well how far are we from home?"

" About an hour but Izzy this is not New York snow this is Colorado, its prettier but a lot heavier when its blizzarding." He sighed " We could get stuck."

" well hold on." I got up and went to the cash register, paid and asked the lady there if there was a hotel somewhere close by.

" Good news there is a hotel next door. Do you think we should stay the night? Or try to get home?" 

" I don't know Mabey it'll let up?"

" WE WARN THAT YOU SHOULD STAY INSIDE THIS STORM IS BIG AND YOU NEED TO STAY IN A STRONG BUILDING. THE ROASD ARE EXPECTED TO BE ICY." That came over the radio that the lady was listening to.

" Well that I guess sums it up we get to go next door." 

 We got up and Ephram picked up Delia, we went over to the door, opened it and were hit with this blast of freezing cold air. We got in the car and drove the 50 feet to the parking lot of the hotel, luckily it was a holiday inn. If it was a motel 6 or something we would have just gone down the road to see the next hotel the lady said there were two.

We got out of the car and went inside to register.

  
" That'll be 65.58$" I handed her my credit card. " Thank you, your room number is 58 and its upstairs on the second floor, the ice machine and snack room are in a room at the end of the corridor.

" Thanks is there a gift shop or something where we can get clothes and tooth brushes?"

" Any toilet items you just ask for at the desk, and the gift shop is down this hall take a left, it's a 24 hour one so don't worry." She smiled.

" Ephram?" he laid Delia on the couch they were sitting on.

" Yeah" 

  
" GO to the gift shop and get us some clothes for tomorrow k?" he nodded and stared to walk away. " Wait…'" HE turned around.

" What?"   
" I'm a size 4." He laughed, and was just about to wake Delia up   
" Don't wake her up I'm going to be a minute here's my credit card, and I'll take her up to the room meet you there."

" Ok" he went down the hall.

" So what were you 3 doing out this late on a Saturday night.?" She asked

" We were hungry and the nearest 24 hour place was an hour away so we just got up and went. And got snowed in. Cuz mom and my older brother were arguing about something and it woke up the rest of us kids and we were sent upstairs in the middle of dinner so that my oldest brother and my mom could yell at each other in peace." I loved scaring people. " Thanks goodnight."

 I went over and put Delia on one of those luggage carriers.

We got to the room and I put Delia in the bed closest to the bathroom, and I too the one next to the door. A little while later Ephram came in with a few bags, I sat. up.

" Hey" 

" Hey" 

" I think that we should call the parentals." 

" Good idea, you do that I'm taking a shower, man that gift shop lady has a incense problem." I laughed and went to the phone. It rang

" Hello " said Andy's voice.

" Hey Andy, this is Erika, we are snows in some town smaller then Everwood. And we stopped at a hotel  for the night,ok?"

" Yeah sure I was just about to call your cell and tell you guys to find a safe hotel, we cant even see out the driveway." He chuckled.

" So goodnight, hug mom for me. Bye."   
" Bye."

 We hung up.

I got into my bed, and Ephram after his shower crawled in with Delia. 

The next thing I knew it was morning. I rolled over, and Delia was snuggled up against Ephram Ephram was sitting there looking at the ceiling.

" Hey." I said as I rolled over, " Has it stopped snowing??"

 " Nope look out the window." I looked and it was still snowing quite hard.

" Guess not, I don't think we can go home right now, do you?" He shook his head.

" Nope, I think that we get a complementary breakfast though."

" Well that's a good thing, I just hope they have coffee" I said yawning, " Today is Sunday right? Cuz if the snow keeps up we wont get to go to school"

  
" Oh damn, do school, poor us…"

" Guess what?" 

" What?" 

" This hotel has a indoor swimming pool!"

" Noway!"

" Yeah didn't you think it was a little weird that the gift shop sold bating suits?"

"Yeah just a little,"

" I think that after breakfast we should go get suits and go swimming."

" Good idea" I got out of bed and went over to the dresser, grabbed a hair tie from my purse and put my hair in a pony tail, grabbed the clothes from the bag that Ephram got last night from the shop, and went into the bathroom to get a shower.

I Came out after a nice hot shower, and Ephram and Delia were sitting on their bed watching cartoons on the Disney channel. Delia looked up.

" Have a nice shower?"

" Yeah, listen sweetie why don't you go take a nice bath,"

" k." She hopped of the bed and went into the bathroom, and came back out.

" They don't have any soap for bubbles."

" They don't?" she shook her hair. " Well hmmm.." 

  
" I saw that they had little bottles of bubbles in the gift shop last night." Said Ephram.

  
" Oh I'll go and get her some bubble bath," I went  to grab the key from the dresser and saw the room service menu.

" Hey they have room service!" I said picking up the menu. Ephram grabbed it from me.

" OK so you go to the shop and get the bath Delia and I will order breakfast."

" Ok See ya." I walked out the door, and went down the hall, to the elevator. Took it downstairs and into the gift shop. I went to the bath section and got rose fragrance bubble bath for Delia, then went to look at the bathing suits, I found a pink tankini that I liked. I gave the lady at the counter the bubble bath and went to try it on. I came out and it was cute so I decided that I would buy it, then I went back to the girls section and grabbed a blue 1 piece for Delia.. and went to the guys section and grabbed black shorts for Ephram. I was walking to the cash register and I saw a black T-shirt that said Colorado in purple and then looked down at the blue shirt Ephram bought for me last night, well lets just say I bought it.

Ephram and Delia were sitting at the little table watching TV while eating.

" Good your back " said Delia getting up and going through the bags. She took the bubble bath and went into the bathroom.

" Do you want some food.?" I looked at the table, I think they orderd everything on the menu.

" Sure" I sat down and started eating, we had lots of bacon, and breakfast food like that.

" I thought that you were going to buy bubble bath." Said Ephram eyeing my bags

" I was but then I saw some bathing suits, and this shirt I said holding it up out of the bag. " which reminds me here." I handed him the trunks.

" Thanks " he said. " What suit did you get?" I pulled out the tank top and shorts.

" This."

  
" Its ok. What'd you get for Delia?" I pulled out the blue suit.

" Nice"

" Yeah I thought so too" I put everything back in the bags. I was flipping the TV station when Delia came back out. She was dressed in jeans a T-shirt.

"Have a good bath sweetie?" She was rummaging in my purse.

" Yeah, where is your hair brush?" I got up and got it for her, " do you want me to braid your hair?"

" Sure!" We sat down on the bed, and I braided her hair in a high French braid.

" Thanks!" 

" Welcome." I turned to Ephram. " Do you want to go down to check out the pool??"

" Sure." We got up and took the bags with our suits in them, Delia brought up the rear with the towels.

We got down there and it was this big glass doam the snow was piled up on the top. And there were even a couple of palm trees, a hot tub and a sauna!

" Wow!" said Delia.  " this is cool!!!" she ran to the dressing room. While Ephram went to check out the sauna. I put the bags on a deck chair, and took my suit out of it, then went to the dressing room, I changed quickly. Knowing that the second Delia got her suit on she would be in the pool like lightning.

" I'll race you!" Delia screamed from the pool edge.

" Your on!" it was Me Ephram and Delia racing to the other end of the pool. I won. The Ephram won, we gave Delia a game too. 

We stayed in the pool for about 2 hours, then Delia got cold and we went in the hot tub with the temp turned down and the jets pumping new water in the tub.  

  
" oh this water feels good." I said sinking down lower in the tub. " How are you doing Delia?"

" G..g…good." she said her teeth chattering, she sunk lower too.

" yeah your right this does feel good, god I kinda hope we can go home today, or tomorrow." Said Ephram 

" Yeah I guess I do to."   
  
" Me to I was going to play with Sam and Arnie today!"

" well why don't we go outside and see how bad the snow is and then see if the road is bad enough to keep us here."

" OK" we got out and went upstairs got dressed, put our coats on and went downstairs.  
" Oh my gosh!!" I said as we went outside. " it is FREEZING!!!" 

" Yeah" Ephram laughed at me. " In new York we at least had the buildings to shield us from the wind." Hew laughed again as he saw the face I made.

 We walked out to the road and it wasn't too icy.  
  
" Do you think that you can drive this Ephram?" I asked him.

  
" Well my dad's jeep has 4 wheel drive, abd I've gotten pretty used to driving in the snow, so yeah I think I could."

" Goody!" screeched Delia.

" Great." We went inside and got our stuff together.   
  
" Just the one night then?" asked the lady at the front desk.

" Yeah." I handed her my credit card.

" And your Isabelle Davis.??"   
" Yes."

" Good. Can you sign here?" I signed the receipt. 

" Thanks for staying I hope you enjoyed it!" she said way to perkily I thought.

" Thanks, " I turned to Ephram and Delia. " ready to go?" 

" Yeah" Delia ran to the door and was out before we could do anything. We ran after her. Got in the car and drove. We drove very slowly.  
" I'm hungry!" whined Delia from the backseat.

" Well we're going to be home in about half an hour." Said Ephram keeping his eyes on the road.   
" actually I', pretty hungry too." I said

" Well. I don't see anywhere to stop."  
" I do" I said, " there are signs for a truck stop lets stop there."

' Fine but when we get there Delia you stick very close to Erika and i.. got it.?"

" Yes." 

" Good, honey why don't you just hold my hand and we can go to the bathroom at the same time.?"

" Ok" we pulled into the truck stop about 10 minutes later.

" Ephram." I said getting out of the car. " you go get us a table and I'll take Delia to the bathroom.."

" Ok."

He went off and Delia and I used the bathroom. We used the bathroom and went to the little store.   
" Can I get this for the car?" Delia asked. I looked at what she was holding up, a car bingo thing, I looked at the price. 1.50$

" Sure." We took it up to the cash register and I got out a five. And then we had lunch and hit the road. Delia kept quiet playing car bingo. And Ephram an I listened to the radio.

 Our car pulled into the driveway.  
  
" MOM we're home!" I called as we got into the house.

" Hey!" said Andy he came in from the kitchen. " How were the pancakes?"   
  
"Good, so where's mom?" 

  
" She went to drop Kevin off at the air port."


	6. Authers Note

This is my last chapter i have enjoyed writing this fic. i am working on a sequil, so dont worry but i couldnt go on anymore witht that story. thanks for all the reviews. i am currently writing another story and i expect it will be up within the month! Thanks!! 


End file.
